


A Dawn of Things to Come

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Elrena has a lot of in her mind, F/F, extremly soft, i need more Chirithy snuggles in my life, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: “I will never leave you, Strelitzia.”She meant it, forever and ever.





	A Dawn of Things to Come

The sun barely shone through the light curtains, the early gray of the morning slowly making place for the warm orange to come. The room itself - dipped in dreamy colors, something only an early riser like Elrena could appreciate. 

Yet this time the first thing she noticed when she woke up was the soft form curled up in her arms, the low steady breathing almost not noticeable.   
Elrena could only blink when the last remains of her sleep vanished. The urge to stretch herself to get her sleepy muscles going was strong, but she held it off - no excessive moving while she was pressed against her front, holding onto her in her sleep. 

And Strelitzia was definitely the longer sleeper between them. 

Elrena closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, taking in the warmth Strelitzia gave her. A comfortable, soft heat - something that invited Elrena to stay just a bit longer. 

But just thinking about that made Elrena’s heart jump, her thoughts running wild and screaming at her - too close, too comfortable, too much of everything. She wished she could stay like this, going even so far that she dreamed it could be forever, but her mind said no.   
Just because she fell asleep in her arms on the rooftop and she had to carry her home asleep didn’t mean she could snuggle her all morning, Strelitzia probably didn’t even remember any of that. 

They never talked about whatever that was between them, Elrena never knew what to say, when or where - she just swallowed whatever feelings those were down, hoping it would pass soon. 

If things like these keep happening, then she didn’t know how much longer she could last until everything came down crashing on her. 

Elrena bit herself on the lip, avoiding the deep sigh that lingered in her throat. Strelitzia’s hair kept tickling on her chin, their hands locked with one another, their legs almost tangled together - Elrena’s mind screamed at her to get out, yet her heart did the opposite. 

She looked around the room, trying to find a distraction to focus on, to get her thoughts in order - for a while her eyes lingered on the several plants Strelitzia cared for, the green of the leaves enhanced through that faint light of the morning sun. But when there was a movement at her feet, Elrena slightly tilted her head down and was presented with a sight she almost gasped at. 

Strelitzia’s and her Chirithy were curled up towards each other, one seemingly asleep, and one tucking on her blanket. It wiggled itself free from the other and crawled on top of Elrena, waving its arms towards the door’s direction. 

Again, Elrena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

I know. You're right.

The decision was made and she gathered all her strength to move away from Strelitzia, releasing her hand and slipped out of the blanket they shared. On tip toes she moved around the room to gather her jacket she threw over a chair last night in a haste, taking one last look at Strelitzia as she reached for her shoes. 

But her eyes stopped there and she just couldn’t keep them away. She was too beautiful, too soft, too kind - Elrena had to place her hand on her heart to prevent it from aching further, her feelings overcoming her once again. 

She was weak, her heart longed for her, and whenever she thought of her a happiness spread through her, one that she wanted to chase forever. 

Just for how long could she live with these unspoken feelings before they ate her alive.

Her eyes opened wide when she noticed a movement coming from Strelitzia, a slight shift with an exhale that was different than before. Elrena stopped in her tracks and prevented herself from making any noise, but Strelitzia shifted further, seeming confused, to the point where she turned around and opened her sleepy eyes, immediately catching Elrena in her sight. 

“... ‘Rena?” Her voice, quiet and ridden with sleep, cut deep into Elrena. “You… want to leave already?”

Oh. 

“I… “ Elrena fidgeted with her fingers and looked down at her Chirithy, which only shrugged and hopped back to the bed, settling down beside the other Chirithy again. It wiggled its ears when it felt the presence of the other, reaching for it to drag it down onto the soft bed again.

This was too much. She couldn’t leave now, no matter how much she was telling herself this was wrong. 

How could it be wrong if her heart told her it was right. She couldn't escape her feelings, she knew that.

Elrena shook her head and pushed every bad thought away, placing her jacket over the chair she previously took it from. Strelitzia made space again for her to join her side, and Elrena sat down first at the edge of the bed, taking one last look at the two Chirithy at the end of the bed. They were curled up again already, and Elrena gave herself one last push to join Strelitzia’s side again. 

She was waiting already and Elrena wasted no time, embracing Strelitzia like she did before. Feeling the relaxation coming from her, the ache in her heart vanished and warmth and adoration took place. 

“I will never leave you, Strelitzia.”

It was only a whisper against her, but it came from all her heart. 

She meant it, forever and ever.


End file.
